We currently list 762 active users from 73 laboratories from within NCI. We accept DNA samples for reactions to be performed by the MiniCore, as well as samples where the user has done their own reactions. By limiting the range of services we offer, we are able to focus our operation and to optimize performance. In the past twelve months we have processed over 63,000 samples. This was a twelve percent increase from the previous year. Users received their results within one business day more than 96% of the time when they did their own reactions and 85% of the time when the reactions were done by the Core. In FY 07, the first year that the Core offered PyroSequencing, we ran a total of 10,663 samples. The Core also has a program of buying Big Dye reaction mix in bulk from ABI and aliquoting it for sale to users at cost. Recently, the program was expanded to include all persons within CCR, even if they did not use the core for sequencing. In FY 07 the savings to the CCR for this program alone was $131,724.